The invention concerns a play-free radial ball bearing with a two part bearing ring in an axial direction, between which and a concentrically arranged second bearing ring ball bearings roll, whereby at least one of the two bearing ring elements of the two part bearing ring is acted upon by pressure from a spring element in an axial direction so that the ball bearings are maintained under prestress.
A radial ball bearing of this general type is previously known from DE 43 93 663 C1. The outer bearing ring is constructed in two parts, whereby a spring element made of an elastomer provides for the prestressing in the bearing in that it presses the movable outer ring against the bearing and consequently against the second outer ring.
The disadvantage in this arrangement is that with bearings of this type, freedom from play can be impaired when the supported shaft shifts into an inclined position. Hence, it is possible, for example, that spring tension increases too much due to the tipping motion of the shaft, and that the friction factors in the bearing therewith become too great.